


Сказка про луну, моря и девочку

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Unrequited Love, Дан-центрик, Упоминается Барас/Русик, Упоминается Саша/Дан
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: В детстве Барас всегда рассказывал ему одну и ту же сказку — про то, как девочка взбиралась на луну, чтобы одолеть злого шамана и спасти друга. У Дана мало друзей, а своего злого шамана ему не одолеть, но сказка его очаровывает... До тех пор, пока он из неё не вырастает.
Kudos: 6





	1. Никакой луны

Чердак никогда не был лёниным местом. Дан никогда не говорил об этом вслух — зачем, чай не маленький, сам разберётся, — но это бросалось в глаза, даже если ты с Лёней знаком не был. Лёня — это пыль библиотек и шелест учебников, очки в тонкой проволочной оправе, тонкий душок диминого одеколона, аккуратные лунки ногтей и тень Ираиды Ивановны в проходе между парт. В прокуренной светомузыке Чердака Лёня смотрелся неуместно, будто кто-то его сюда приклеил… Даже спустя три года с первой чердачной ночи.

Тем не менее, Лёня знал всё, что здесь происходит. Ничто от него не ускользало — ни на уроках, ни в полутьме пьяного кутежа.

— Школьную группу сегодня на сцену пустят, — говорит он, будто докладывает. Бледное лицо кажется луной. Дан цепляется за неё взглядом: глаза — два кратера, нос — борозда Герсиода, подбородок — уступ Либиха, движущийся рот — море Москвы. Никто никогда бы не заподозрил Дана в знании рельефных особенностей космических тел, но Дан никому никогда и не рассказывал, как его завораживал лик Наран — лунной дочери — в небе. — Так, ты совсем обкурился. Говорю, — Лёня щёлкает пальцами, — школьников сегодня пустят на Чердак. Как тебе такое?

Дан хихикает, сползая в своём кресле-мешке ещё глубже. На дворе ноябрь, мы третий месяц в девятом классе, ржёт он про себя, но рот будто склеенный, а ты говоришь “школьники” с таким видом, будто тебе сорок, Лёнь.

— Вот ты угашенный, — с лёгким снисхождением вздыхает Лёня и Дан заливается новым приступом смеха от того, что тот не может по его лицу понять, о чём он думает. Барс говорит о Лёне — “твой лучший друг”, но у них совсем нет синергии. Лёня всё всегда неправильно понимает. 

Мимо проходит Цырен и Лёня пропадает — увязывается за ней, как щенок, только с важным видом. Дан делает ещё одну затяжку — ему-то плевать, в одиночестве находиться или нет, ему никогда не скучно. А Лёня пусть со старшими тусуется, он это жуть как любит.

Чердак постепенно заполняется и Дан отгораживает себя от него и его обитателей плотным маревом травки. Кто-то начинает со всей дури стучать по барабанам, ему орут, кто-то орёт в ответ, кто-то включает музыку. Дан качает головой в такт. Би-2. Дану нравятся Би-2. 

Он задирает голову вверх: исписанный граффити каменный потолок. Никакой луны. 

Момент, в который на маленькое кресло впрыгивает Светка, он упускает — в отличие от Лёни, чьё присутствие ощущается углами и жесткими поверхностями, Света жидкая, как кот или текила. Она удобно обтекает Дана так, что они вполне комфортно умещаются на кресле, и обращает он на неё внимание, только когда понимает, что она уже минуту что-то говорит.

— ...Говорят, ты с чуваком из Тарпанов затусил, — шушукается Светка, и её светлые волосы лезут Дану в рот. Дан берёт их на язык, воображая себя Захаром Мармиядовым — говорят, тому достаточно было попробовать твой волос на вкус, чтобы знать все твои секреты. У Светки от него секретов нет, поэтому Дан чувствует только её духи и выплёвывает волос. — С отбивалой. Не знаю, как зовут.

Дану требуется подвиснуть, чтобы понять, что единственный человек, с которым он разговаривал на этой неделе из Тарпанов — это тёмненький пацан с трогательными глазами… Антон или Андрей. 

— Мыы-ы-ы, — он откидывает голову, позволяя Светке устроится у себя на плече, — просто победу Тарпанов отпраздновали. А, и ещё он ко мне подсел в Янтарке. Это не прям “затусил”, такое…

— Ты ж в квиддиче не разбираешься, — мурлычет Светка. Дан делает затяжку, а потом отвечает:

— Ну так. Там выпивка была. А в выпивке я эксперт.

Света хихикает, хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает — на сцене начинается движуха и свет в зале приглушается. Дан прикрывает глаза. Ему лениво, да и музыкой он не интересуется. Наверное, одноклассники ему завидуют — он тусит на Чердаке с шестого класса, типа, классно, типа по-взрослому. Дан бы не советовал никому себе завидовать. Никто бы не захотел бы быть им, если бы знал всю правду.

Быть им — немного страшно и очень скучно. Никакой луны на небе. Никакой божественной Наран.

— Ой, — говорит Светка, — прикольно, школьники! Слушай, это ж этот, который на линейке…

— Приветики, — говорит низкий голос со сцены, слизывающий басом другие звуки, будто языком. — Вы не против, если малолетки вас тут немножко развлекут?..

Дан затягивается, чувствуя, что косяк скоро дотлеет и обожжёт пальцы. Он не двигается.

_На его небе — никакой луны._

*

В детстве Барас часто рассказывал ему сказку — обычную, без тех ужасов, которые любила добавлять в легенды бабка. Не было там ни оторванных рук, взбирающихся по рукавам, чтобы тебя задушить по воле колдуна-Ыльбелтеша, не было ни тёмных теней, поджидающих маленьких колдунов в зимнем лесу; нет, простая сказка. Про дурного шамана, девочку, которая взбиралась на Луну за живой водой, разговаривающих зверят и дружбу. Обычная такая сказка. Дану нравилась.

— Пора взрослеть, — говорит ему, щурясь, Тубдэн и промахивается мимо каменной вазы, которая когда-то была здесь для цветов, а теперь — для бычков. Дан провожает окурок глазами и пожимает плечами. Пиджак, купленный слегка на вырост, сползает с плеч вслед за рюкзаком, и он подтягивает его за лямку большим пальцем. — Типа, учиться. Барас говорит, у тебя трояки сплошные.

Барас такого говорить не мог — Барасу не нравится обсуждать свои личные дела с остальными, а Дан — его личное дело. Скорее всего, Тубдэну просто кто-то натрындел — Лёня или Светка, или ещё кто. Дану любили приписать лишних двояков и троек, так, чисто чтоб пожурить всем бурятским аулом. 

— Баяс говойит, у типя тлояки сплосные, — передразнивает его Дан, и Тудбэн шутливо замахивается:

— Вот мелкая зараза!

Дан смеётся, запрокинув голову. Тубдэн никогда его не ударит. В этой школе его никто никогда не ударит. 

Быть Даном — скучно, он же говорил.

После, на Дуге, он смешивается с потоком девятых классов: по расписанию у них общая лекция в Первой Большой, будет шумно, скучно, и все будут болтать, а не записывать. Лёня высказывает эту мысль критичным тоном, Дарима молча бросает на него скупой взгляд. Дан никак не может понять, нравится Дариме Лёня или нет — и эта мысль занимает его до того момента, как он не плюхается на скамью и не поворачивает голову. Слева копошится Светка, а парень справа от него что-то ищёт в сумке, низко опустив голову. Дан видит только очки, которые грозят вот-вот рухнуть вниз. 

Потом парень поднимает голову и оказывается Русиком Принцем.

— О, — говорит Русик Принц, — слушай, ручка есть? Я пиздец растяпа. 

Дан улыбается. Русик Принц — костюм пиццы на первое сентября и низкий баритон в акустике Чердака, сорванные аплодисменты и круглое улыбчивое лицо. Фигура, утопающая в огромной толстовке на сцене — Дан её помнит. Бликующие очки. Визг толпы. Так, как Чердак ликовал в прошлые выходные, он не ликовал три года — и это Русик Принц.

— Я думал, — шепчет (Марина Анатольевна уже зашла в аудиторию) Дан, — ты одолжишь. 

— Итак, мы оказались друг другу бесполезны, — шепчет Принц в ответ. 

Марина Анатольевна начинает лекцию — история взаимопроникновения магических и простецовых войн 15-го века, какая жуть — и не видит, как Дан крадёт у Лены Никифоровой с заднего ряда ручку. Сразу две. 

Прежде, чем начать записывать, они ими ударяются, словно чокаются.

— И пусть выживет упорнейший, — говорит Русик Принц, — впереди три часа. 

*

Дан не знает особенностей магических войн, у него плохо выходят заклинания на выдержку, но он знает, что моря на луне залиты застывшей лавой, а Море Дождей на три километра ниже окружающего рельефа. Безымянная девочка из барасовой сказки, отправляясь на Луну в поисках Живой воды, не знала, что воды там давно нет, ни живой, ни мёртвой. 

— Пора взрослеть, — говорит Тубдэн.

— Ты вечно летаешь в облаках, — говорит Лёня.

— Может, попробуешь приложить немного усилий? У тебя получится, — говорит Дарима.

— Мозги включай хоть иногда, — говорит Цырен.

— Тише, — говорит Барас, сидя на краю кровать, когда Дан просыпается от кошмара. Ему холодно и его знобит, в комнате Бараса никого, почему-то, нет, и зубы трещат в тишине оглушительным стуком. Дан пытается сглотнуть, но горло сухое и дерёт. — Это был просто сон. 

Ладони у Бараса всегда горячие. Это ощущение из детства — большие ладони брата на лбу, горячее полотенце в ногах, успокаивающий голос. Рядом с Барасом Дан чувствует себя, как в коконе: никто его не тронет, ему ничего не страшно. Это был просто сон. Шаман не убил медведя, девочке не надо добираться до луны. Достигнув её, полная надежды, она не найдёт там только застывшие моря из лавы и пустынные каменные кряжи. 

Дан глотает теплое зелье и под конец стакан в его руках почти не трясётся. 

Когда он собирается уходить, Басар говорит ему:

— Быть ребёнком — это нормально, Никого не слушай. Тебе рано взрослеть. 

Дан не сомневался в этом ни в пять лет, ни в десять, ни в пятнадцать, ни в последующие несколько месяцев, и никак не связывает горячие безопасные ладони Басара с Русиком Принцем, пока тот, делая затяжку в углу Чердака, не говорит следующее:

— А ты никогда не думал, что это не твоё желание, а его? Чтобы ты оставался ребёнком. — Русик Принц куда умнее придурочного балбеса без ручки на паре по истории, но не то чтобы Дана это уже удивляло. Тем не менее, он всё равно удивляется, когда Принц продолжает: — Чтобы ты от него зависел. Потому что, Данчик, ну, — он выдувает кольцо из дыма, — как бы, дорогуша, пора взрослеть.

_Достигнув луны, что ты на ней увидишь?_

*

Вот что видел Русик, когда смотрел на Дана:

— Длинные ноги; реально, ну, как бы, мимо не пройдёшь, ноги натурально километровые.

— Улыбчивый рот; улыбка была универсальным ответом Данчика на любой вопрос вселенной и всего вообще.

— Красивые пальцы; Дан красиво курил, красиво колдовал, красиво посылал нахуй средним пальцем. Даша называла Дана не иначе, чем “тот, у которого пальчики красивые” — и не поспоришь.

— Тяжёлое детство; у людей, с улыбками, как у Дана, и с такими братьями, как Барас, детство не могло быть лёгким. 

— Неосуществлённые мечты; проблема была в том, что Дан, видимо, и сам не знал какие.

В апреле Дан начинается встречаться с придурком из Тарпанов — Русик даже имени не запоминает, ему не хочется. У Русика много своих дел: хочется написать новую песню, разговаривать с Германом все ночи напролёт, целовать Кирилла, сделать проект по МХК. Ему не до Дана и его длинных ног, улыбчивого рта и красивых пальцев. 

Однажды, уже к середине мая, они уходят с Чердака покурить и больше не возвращаются. Русику не жаль — Лил занята _этим_ , Герман Полиной, Кирилла сегодня нет, а Дан улыбается и смеётся слишком много для человека, у которого всё в порядке. Песня написана и исполнена, проект по МХК сдан на две пятёрки, и Русик чувствует себя готовым на поэтические подвиги. Он пьян и слегка увлечён происходящим.

Дан тащит его на Мраморные балконы и шепчет:

— Я расскажу тебе историю. 

Ложится, как есть, в футболке и легких спортивных штанах на мраморный холодный пол, смотрит прямо в чёрноту недр горы, вверх, туда, где небо. И рассказывает. 

История оказывается сказкой про Девочку-луну. Русик слушает, прикуривает обычный мальборо, добытый Яшей, и пытается уловить подтекст. Девочка живёт со злобным шаманом, шепотом рассказывает Дан, прикрыв глаза, прямо в глубоком таёжном лесу. Шаман много ест, и с каждым днём становится всё больше и больше — сначала размером с избу, потом с дерево, потом с небольшую сопку… Чтобы стать ещё больше и поглотить весь мир, однажды шаман убивает друга девочки — медведя. Чтобы его спасти, она отправляется в долгое путешествие на Луну за живой водой. Однако, пока девочка добиралась до Луны, начался рассвет, та покатилась к земле и упала. 

На этом моменте Дан замолчал. Русик будто знал, о чём тот думает — легко было догадаться. Луны не падают и всё такое. 

— В общем, — снова начал он, — Луна не разбилась. Она на шамана упала, как на мягкую подушку. Лопнул шаман, вода из него вытекла. Опять озеро стало. И Луна в нём плавает. Зачерпнула девочка Луну ведром, говорит: “Спаси друга моего, у тебя живая вода есть!”..

“Спасу, — соглашается Луна, — только ты у меня жить станешь! На Землю тебя не отпущу. Так твою любовь к другу проверю”. 

Согласилась девочка.

“Выплесни меня на друга своего, он и оживёт”, — говорит Луна.

Принесли лебеди девочку к яранге шамана. Выплеснула она лунную воду на медведя. Ожил он. Встряхнулся, засмеялся от радости: хорошо жить. А девочку Луна с собой взяла.  
В лунную ночь взгляни на небо: девочка на Луне стоит, на Землю смотрит, своих друзей ищет. Увидит, как хорошо им стало без шамана, засмеётся и побежит в лунную ярангу играть. И зовут её теперь: Девочка-Луна — Ытреч. Всё.

— Всё? — переспрашивает Русик. — Погоди, дорогуша. А мораль? Туда-сюда.

Дан смеётся так задорно, что ещё секунда — и разревётся:

— А нет никакой морали!..И сказка дебильная до ужаса. Мне раньше нравилась, а сейчас… — он протягивает руку, и Русик вкладывает сигарету в его красивые пальцы. Ему должно быть жаль Дана — и ему жаль, но он упивается. Несчастный Дан красив до того, что дыхание перехватывает: дрожащие ресницы, сбившиеся волосы, красные искусанные губы, барасовская футболка, сползшая с плеча и уродливо-красивые татуировки, выползшие наружу…. — Луна не падает, да и воды на ней никакой нет. Моря — и те каменные… Я с Сашей расстался. 

— Я уж понял, — кивает Русик, завороженно глядя, как Дан обхватывает губами фильтр. 

Страдания всегда красивы. Страдания Дана захватывают дух. Русик чувствует себя окрылённым. Хочется сочинить песню.

— Ты был прав, — говорит Дан, а Русик слышит музыку. — Это с самого начала была плохая идея.

— Я такого не говорил, дорогуша, — ласково укоряет его Русик и забирает сигарету обратно. В тишине балконов они вдвоём, здесь, словно на краю вселенной, курят последнюю в мире сигарету. Наверное, у бурятов и на этот счёт есть какая-нибудь легенда. — Я вообще молчал.

— Когда ты молчишь, то говоришь ещё громче, — смеётся Дан.

Некоторые люди плачут, когда им больно. Русик, например. Некоторые люди — держат маску ровной, так, что даже лакировка не трескается; это такие, как Владлен. Даша злится, когда ей больно, и слёзы у неё тоже злые. Богдан весь леденеет, покрывается коркой льда. Яша прячется в себя, будто за свою боль ему тоже стыдно. 

Дан — смеётся. Глаза у него больные и усталые, когда он говорит:

— Я за луну, кажется, принял орбитальный спутник, — и Русик записывает эту фразу, забирает её себе, поглощает её вместе с чужой болью, как губка, как полезный паразит. Дан грустно улыбается: — Пора взрослеть. 

_...За Луну я принял орбитальный спутник —  
на моих морях места нет кораблям и суднам;  
моё море — кратер,  
моё море — флаттер  
моментальных вспышек, колебаний паттерн.  
На моих морях нет штормов и штилей,  
только лава стынет в плёнке кинофильма:  
В моём море зонды, Хьюстон, “Луноход-шестнадцать” —  
улетай быстрее к чёрту, дай мне отдышаться. _


	2. Пора взрослеть

Год начинается спонтанно — Дан не успевает отдышаться, а круговорот событий оказывается неожиданно интенсивным. Лёня посылает его нахуй (“Я был в неё влюблён три года, а ты никогда не замечал!”), Кирилл Брагин бросает Русика смской (“А теперь давай превратим это в улётный бит”), Гарма расстаётся с Сэржимой спустя три года отношений (“Нет, мы не будем это обсуждать всем аулом, идите нахуй”), Дан впервые пробует соль и его штырит ещё трое суток (“И давайте сделаем так, чтобы Ганапольский никогда не узнал об этом”), под этой солью они с Русиком целуются (“И давай сделаем так, чтобы мой брат никогда не узнал об этом”), а спустя полторы недели Барас ломает Русику руку — и за всем этим бегом на ускоренной скорости скрывается одна большая тайна.  
— Я абсолютно не контролирую свою жизнь, — поднимая руки в жесте “сдаюсь” объявляет Дан за завтраком. Светочка, которая никогда ничего не контролирует, и Лёня, который всё ещё его не простил, поднимают на него взгляды. — Кажется, мне нужно с этим что-то сделать.

— О, не знаю, — Лёня закатывает глаза. — Ты можешь… Пойти нахер например.

— Сходи возьми мне ещё попить, — советует ему Дан. — И хавальник прикрой. Дорогуша.

— Поговори со мной тоном Русика Принца и я тебе врежу ещё раз, — обещает Лёня, но уходит за добавкой. Леночка скучающе провожает его взглядом, и, ковыряясь вилкой в вишнёвой запеканке, предлагает:

— Не знаю, что насчёт контроля, но мы можем попробовать секс втроём.

Дан давится хохотом даже тогда, когда мрачный Лёня возвращается с двумя стаканами киселя. 

Луна Дана всё ещё каменна и пустынна — он ходит по ней босыми ногами и ему кажется, что там никогда ничего не прорастёт, вода не появится, а терраформация бесполезна. Вокруг только космос и солнечная радиация, и он со своими крошащимися чувствами — ненужными, бесполезными, детскими. Дан стоит посреди Океана Бурь — самого большого каменного моря луны, две тысячи километров в диаметре — и слышит только как стучит кровь в ушах. У Луны нет атмосферы, а в космосе нет звуков. 

Полная тишина абсолютного вакуума. Если Дан закричит, его никто не услышит. 

Поэтому Дан улыбается, когда Гарма вытягивает у него из пальцев косяк и спрашивает:

— У тебя как? Ничего? — Гарма затягивается. У него узкие, некрасивые губы жестокого человека, а татуировка на его ладони значит “Мёртвый человек”. Но, вообще-то, это оберег. В семье Гармы были случае некромантии. — Как лето прошло?

Дан, дурачась, разводит руками и закатывает глаза, но Гарма никогда не вёлся на его приколы — и смотрит так, что Дану приходится закатать рукав и показать. Никому другому он бы не. Но Гарме — можно.

— Ну ёб твою мать, — выдыхает дым Гарма, обхватывая его предплечье. Он смуглый, и его жесткие пальцы на белой Дановой коже смотрятся чужими отпечатками. — Барас говорил, что она совсем из ума выходит, но… — Дан улыбается. Ничего из того, чего он ещё не слышал. — ...Ваш шаман разрешил ей? 

Дан закатывает рукав обратно, пряча ещё красную кожу под рубашку. Ему не хочется отвечать, но взгляд у Гармы — внимательный и ждущий, и ему приходится:

— Она его не спрашивала. Увезла меня в лес на Жаб-Жигжит. Даже Барса наебала, — он пожимает плечами, — он думал, мы на рынок поехали. Спохватился только вечером.

— Тебе рано носить этот знак, — просто говорит Гарма, качая головой.

Дан фыркает:

— Ну, мне типа пора взрослеть. 

Больше они на эту тему не разговаривают. Раньше Дан бы всё, наверное, отдал, чтобы рассказать Гарме о том, как это страшно — оказываться с бабушкой наедине, или когда раскалённая игла опускается над твоей кожей и ты чувствуешь жар за секунду до того, как вспышка боли пронзит кость. О том, как шевелится в темноте лес Жаб-Жигжит, словно живой, и как бабушкин голос нараспев выводит древние заговоры, пока ты лежишь в траве, беспомощный, плачущий от боли, а небо над тобой тёмное, совсем страшное. Как бы ему раньше хотелось рассказать Гарме о том, что от боли в руке невозможно спать и весь август ты живёшь на зельях, которые в тайне от бабки варит Басар — она-то уверена, что боль от рисунков Занабадар надо переживать наживую…

Сейчас он не хочет об этом говорить. Этот страх — только его, спрятанный под каменной крошкой и бугристыми кратерами. Пора взрослеть, и ему больше не тринадцать. Ему не нужно сожаление в глазах Гармы, которому повезло родиться в семье здоровых магов. 

— Эй, приятель, — говорит Гарма, когда Дан встаёт, чтобы присоединиться к одноклассникам в другом конце Янтарки. Он оборачивается. — Я тут, если тебе нужно поговорить. Ты же знаешь это? Я всегда тут.

Дан тянется к нему рукой и дотрагивается до плеча, затем до другого, следом — до сердца под бордовым пиджаком. Гарма улыбается неожиданно мягко, зеркально повторяет и останавливает руку, двумя пальцами упираясь Дану поверх сердца:

— Ты вырос, — говорит он, и в голосе его удовлетворение. — И вырастешь ещё. Просто не торопись.

— Сто восемьдесят пять сантиметров, — улыбается Дан, игнорируя ёкающее сердце. — Куда уж дальше?

*

Дан начинает понимать, что что-то идёт не так, когда видит Русика на солярном празднике в честь Манзан Гурме. Дойти сюда не просто — нужно знать, как попасть в Европу, выйти через кухню, спуститься на лифте в подвал, пройти до самого конца… И потом петлять, петлять, петлять, пока старые шахты не выведут тебя к пещерам, старому наследию, на которое Хозяева смотрят то ли сквозь пальцы, то ли с уважением. 

В общем, самостоятельно Русик сюда попасть не мог точно. 

Дан выпадает, а потом народу становится больше, и Светка утаскивает его в танец, и везде эти серебрянные чашки, из которых ты не можешь отказаться выпить, и Дан пьёт, а потом танцует с Цырен, затем с Гармой, затем снова пьёт… И, наконец, сквозь танцующие силуэты, видит это.

Ну, это.

Проще простого.

Просто его брат целуется с Русиком Принцем.

— Я, — говорит Дан, не в силах оторвать взгляд: так людей завораживают массовые убийства, телесные уродства и природные катастрофы, — я… Кажется, я действительно не контролирую ничего в своей жизни. 

— Моё предложение о сексе втроём ещё в силе, — говорит Светка. А потом кивает на… Да, они всё ещё целуются. Господи, Принц всегда был таким маленьким? Или — Барас всегда был таким огромным? — Ты просто так страдал по Бекурову, что не заметил. Они уже неделю как сосутся.

Дан забирает у неё серебрянную чашу — подношение Великой матери Манзан Гурме, но, по факту, горячее вино, так что сойдёт, — и делает большой глоток. 

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — что самое ужасное в этой ситуации? Теперь у нас с Барасом есть парень, с которым целовались мы оба. Отвратительно. Великая мать, пошли мне ещё вина, и… Что там предлагала насчёт секса втроём?

*

Конечно, никакого секса втроём не случается — как минимум, потому что Дана не привлекает ни Света, ни Лёня, как максимум — потому что он не уверен, что его вообще привлекает секс, если это секс не с Сашей. Мысль уебищная до кислых щей, но Дан приходит к этому неутешительному выводу, когда оказывается в ванной с Никитой Авещенко из 12Х. Это даже не вечеринка — так, посиделки у старшеклассников, а Дана позвали покурить травы и составить компанию Русику, который собирался всю ночь петь песни под гитару прямо перед учебным понедельником. 

У Никиты пьяный рот, но внимательные глаза, и это оказывается не просто первое впечатление, потому что вместо того, чтобы стянуть с Дана штаны, он спрашивает:

— У тебя уже было? 

Дан смеётся. О, приятель, у него было — три раза, два из которых в пьяном состоянии и закончились не очень приятно, и один, когда им воспользовались, чтобы отвести душу после проигрыша в матче. Это считается?

Дан не собирается отвечать. Смех должен был звучать так, будто ха-ха, у тебя реально есть поводы задавать вопросы?

Но или Дан начал терять навык или — или, может, за смазливым лицом Никиты Авещенко пряталось что-то кроме голубых глаз и волевого подбородка. 

— Смех — это не ответ, Дан, — улыбается он, несмотря на то, что его руки всё ещё лежат на бёдрах Дана. — Я просто… Если у тебя ещё не было, не хочу, чтобы твой первый раз, типа, прошёл на бортике в ванной. 

Его первый раз прошёл на складном кресле чужой общаги во время спортивной вечеринки. Ванная — это как новый горизонт!

— Не парься, — улыбается Дан, поднимаясь на мысочки, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. — Тебе не надо будет на мне жениться. 

И они целуются, и руки Никиты двигаются хорошо и классно, и, вау, оказывается, секс — это не всегда хватка на загривке и синяки на запястьях, и это здорово. Оказывается, можно и так, что тебя целуют долго, и не дают упасть, и бормочут что-то забавное, но приятное, и делают тебе хорошо, и ждут, когда ты скажешь, где тебе приятно, а где ещё приятнее… Да, в каком-то плане Дан ему соврал. Этого у него ещё не было.

Проблема в том, что, когда за Никитой закрывается дверь в ванную — о, он даёт Дану время привести себя в порядок, это почти мило — и когда Дан остаётся один и смотрит на себя в зеркало…  
— Вот это класс, — бормочет он, разглядывая засос на шее. Волосы все влажно сбились, губы распухли от никитиной щетины, и на белом лице теперь смотрелись огромным пятном, кричащем “смотрите, кто-то тут только что сосался!”. — Вот это супер. Какие ещё будут новости?

...Он ничего не чувствует.

Кончить, конечно, было круто. Но хотел ли Дан повторить? Не особо. Затащил бы он Никиту в ванную ещё раз, чтобы клянчить поцелуи и просить до себя дотронуться? Не очень-то и хочется. Ловил бы он каждый его вздох, чтобы удостовериться, что Никите хорошо? Сорри, нет.

Дан почувствовал, будто бы вселенная где-то его наебала.

Он прислонился виском к холодному зеркалу, уставляясь на собственные руки в отражении, сейчас стискивающие раковину. Внутри билась почти детская обида. Трахаться — это ведь здорово должно быть, так какого, блин, хера… Может быть, он мазохист? Или бекуровсексуал? Может, ему стоит просто… Ну, как насчёт включить воду и утопиться? 

— Ты ещё просто не отошёл, — бормочет он, прикрывая глаза. Зеркало холодило горячий лоб, словно ладони Басара наоборот. — Ты ещё просто не до конца это пережил… Дай себе немного времени, ладно?

Когда он отклоняется и смотрит на своё отражение, в ответ на него смотрит мальчик — почему-то, сейчас, после взрослого секса, Дан чувствует это особенно остро. Совсем мальчишка ведь. Верить в сказки про Луну перестал, а во что верить дальше — ещё не придумал. Пора взрослеть. 

— Всё будет супер, — говорит этому мальчику Дан, звуча увереннее, чем чувствует себя на самом деле. — Всё будет хорошо.

*

Хорошо ничего не случается. На октябрьских каникулах бабушкины морщинистые пальцы с длинными когтями держат его за запястье, а сама она пристально рассматривает занабадар. Это хайбултыр — чёрный бражник. Мёртвой головы не видно, бабочка изображена в полёте с другой такой же, но Дан прекрасно знает, что она там. 

— Ты рано снял повязку, — щелкает языком бабушка. — Плохо.

— У меня уроки физкультуры, — бормочет Дан, но руку не вырывает. Это бесполезно: бабушка умеет держать крепко, до синяков, и никуда ты из её хватки не денешься. — С повязкой на них нельзя.  
— Значит, брат должен был тебя отпросить, — отрезает она и, наконец, отпускает его. Дан мгновенно прячет руку, а, когда бабушка отворачивается, растирает кровоток в запястье. — Нам нужно её закончить. Вечером во двор не ходи. Я тебя позову. 

Бабушка никогда не “просит”. Бабушка никогда не “говорит”. Бабушка только приказывает, и, конечно, Барас взял это у неё.

За приказами Бараса боль крылась, только если ты их нарушал. За приказами бабушки боль крылась в каждой букве.

— Хорошо, — послушно соглашается Дан, торопясь уйти с кухни.

В комнате он закрывает за собой дверь, скользит по ней спиной и обхватывает голову руками. Он чувствует, как мерзко шевелится бражник на руке. “Тебе слишком рано”, — сказал Гарма. “Пора взрослеть”, бьётся у Дана в голове, и он жмурится, жмурится, пока под веками не появляются пятна. Тошнота ворочается под горлом. 

Не бойся, говорит он себе. Иголок боятся только дети. 

_Поравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослетьпоравзрослеть._

*

В Колдовстворец он возвращается с шевелящимся на коже бражником.

Дан смотрит на татуировку, сидя на своей кровати в тишине комнаты — это время обеда, и даже в яриловских спальнях сейчас никого. Дан не обедает и не завтракает; ближайшие дни Дан только пьёт, потому что еда не задерживается в желудке надолго.

“Это Маяс Хара тебя проверяет, — узловатые пальцы дергают его за подбородок, чтобы он на неё посмотрел. Бабушка довольна. — Не ешь твёрдую пищу и перетерпи, и она тебя вознаградит”.  
“Такое бывает, — говорит Барас. Голос у него мрачный, но Дан цепляется за спокойные интонации, как за соломинку. — Хайбултыр наносят только после двадцати четырёх лет. До этого возраста организму просто трудно с ним справиться. Блевать будешь дальше, чем видишь. Если не пройдёт за эту неделю, я что-нибудь придумаю”.

Дан присасывается к бутылке минералки — “Горная”, вот это психология бренда, ну-ты фу-ты, — запивая обезбол, и рассматривает двух отвратительных бабочек на внутренней стороне предплечья. Воспаление ещё не прошло, и края у них красные, словно они светятся. Сейчас бражники не шевелятся — их время ночь. Ночью руку будет разрывать от боли, пока воспаление не пройдёт.  
— Хрень какая, — бормочет он, разглядывая красную вздувшуюся кожу. — Какая ж, нахрен, хрень.

Он пообещал себе ещё в девять лет: когда-нибудь, когда он вырастет и сам сможет решать, то уедет из дома и не набьёт больше ни одной татуировки. Теперь ему шестнадцать, он всё ещё не вырос и всё ещё не может никуда уехать — но обещание всё также живёт под рёбрами. Барас его заберёт оттуда. Больше никаких татуировок.

Приходится приложить все силы, чтобы не начать сдирать бражников ногтями прямо сейчас. 

*

Он видит их вместе на Библионочи: случайно вылавливает взглядом, пока осматривает строящихся в очереди учеников. На самом деле, он ищет Лёню — опять устроил сцену. опять придёт, когда перебесится, но до спуска на Поля пятнадцать минут, и где тебя носит, дебил? — и не подозревает, какой удар в солнечное сплетение собирается дать ему жизнь пять секунд спустя.  
Они обнимаются — он держит её за руку, потом что-то кому-то говорит, потом наклоняется, чтобы услышать, что она сказала. Лицо у него расслабленное, такое… Умиротворённое. Такое, конечно, у него бывало и в прошлом году — когда он притворялся или когда Дана рядом не было.

Пустой желудок неприятно скручивает спазмом. Дан морщится, думая о том, что надо достать воды.

Девушка — Дан её знает — целует Сашу в щеку и тот улыбается, когда Гоша Фасенков из запасного состава Тарпанов завистливо пихает его в плечо.

— Они, вроде, не встречаются, — неуверенно тянет Светка, обнаружив, куда он смотрит, — просто… Мутят. 

— Забей, — улыбается Дан, мгновенно отворачиваясь и толкая её в плечо. Света смотрит на него неодобрительно, будто подозревает его в том, что он ей врёт (он ей врёт), и Дан поднимает руки, будто сдаётся: — Честно, Свет. Давай без скорбных лиц.

Желудок болезненно пульсирует, но Дан не уверен, от чего. Он комка горечи, зависти и сожаления, или голода. Бражники чешутся на руке. Сегодня, зло думает он, будете пировать.   
— Ты мне говори, если что, а? — просит Света. — По тебе ж никогда не поймёшь. Напьёмся, если что. Лёню пообсираем. Блин, не пообсираем, вон он идёт...

Чего Дан Свете никогда не скажет: Лёня в тебя влюблён. 

Чего Дан Свете никогда не скажет: когда заставляешь кого-то любить себя волоком, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

Чего Дан Свете никогда не скажет: знаешь, иногда мне кажется, я не доживу до восемнадцати. Однажды я уеду домой и не вернусь, потому что бабушка не захочет меня отпускать. Она достанет иглу, отведёт меня в Жаб-Жибжгит и я никогда больше не вернусь оттуда.

— Блин, еле успел! — ругается Лёня, подтягивая сумку на плече. — Вы бы ещё подальше встали, чтобы я вас не нашёл!.. О, пошли, пошли, следующая партия в лифт заходит.   
Прежде, чем лифтовые ворота шахты закрываются, чтобы спустить очередную группу школьников на Нижние Поля, он оглядывается через плечо. Сквозь чужие плечи и головы Саша смеётся над чем-то, а девушка толкает его в плечо — и смеётся тоже. Дан опускает взгляд на свои кроссовки. 

_Чего Дан Свете никогда не скажет: на него Саша так никогда не смотрел._

*

— Почему тебе нравится встречаться с моим братом? — как-то спрашивает Дан, ногтями колупая наклейку из мультика со столбика кровати. У Русика он впервые — до этого, ну, как-то не приходилось, — но в комнатах у сварожичей бывал. Как яриловичу, ему всегда делалось дико от того, что те живут по одиночке: в тесноте, на двух квадратных метрах… Зато, конечно, на своих. В комнатах яриловичей “своего” ничего не было — сплошной коммунизм и большевики.

Русик вынимает голову из шкафа. На нём спортивные штаны с растянутыми коленями, как у деда, футболка размеров на пять больше и две пары солнцезащитных очков на голове. Наверное, стоило бы спросить “почему моему брату нравится встречаться с тобой”, но тут Дан себя не обманывал: ответ был очевиден.

Две пары солнцезащитных очков и переводная татуировка с мультиком “Вольтрон: легендарный защитник” на щеке. Ну кто бы устоял.

— Я-я-я-я…. Не знаю? — Русик сморщил нос, а потом нырнул обратно в шкаф. — А какой ответ тебе нужен?

— Какой-нибудь поэтичный, — Дан вздыхает и случайно отрывает половину наклейки. Пока Русик не видит, он комкает оторванное и выкидывает, а сам пересаживается в другой угол кровати. — Ну, только не про глаза и не про мышцы пресса.

— В твоём брате нельзя смотреть на что-то другое, кроме глаз и мышц пресса. 

— Ага. — Кивает Дан. — Значит, ты лукист. А как же его богатый внутренний мир?

Русик ржёт, а потом на него падает что-то из шкафа и ржач превращается в ругань.

Дан думает, что отвечать тот не будет — Русик ничего не стеснялся и обо всём говорил открыто, но, мало ли, вдруг там личное — но, вытаскивая из шкафа побитую жизнью укулеле, Русик говорит: 

— Барас похож на скалу. Он надежный и непотопляемый, верно? Мне нравится… Искать в нём слабости. Наверное. 

Посмотри на них в этот момент кто-то со стороны, это звучало бы смешно: парень, выглядящий как выпускник ПТУ, с косяком, засунутым за ухо, ростом недалеко за метр пятьдесят, говорит о том, как ищет слабости в двухметровой машине для убийства. Дан бы, наверное, первый и посмеялся бы — если бы Русик Принц не был одним из самых умных и глубоких людей, которых он встречал.   
У Бараса не было слабостей, но, если бы кто и смог их найти, то только Русик. 

— И много ты их нашёл?

Русик достаёт чехол откуда-то из-за кровати, смотрит на него ласково, как на дурачка. И говорит:

— Тебя, как минимум. 

Дан улыбается. 

— Ты очень большая его слабость, и ему необходимо это принять и отпустить… Пока он не переломал тебе все крылья. — Русик отворачивается, продолжая застегивать чехол от укулеле. — Он не понимает, что тебе надо научиться летать самому, иначе придут холода и ты просто… Ты же понимаешь, дорогуша?

— Погибну? — легкомысленно спрашивает Дан, машинально кладя руку на бражников. 

— Ну, ну, без перегибов, — молния вжухает, Русик остаётся доволен своей работой. — Просто останешься инфантильным до сорока лет и вряд ли сможешь быть счастливым… А, да. И ещё он редьку ненавидит. Люди, которые не едят редьку — слабы и не переживут эту зиму. Пошли? 

*

Это превращается в проклятие: Дан замечает мелкие и, вроде бы, маловажные вещи, которые раньше совсем не бросались ему в глаза, а теперь натирают, словно неудобные задники кроссовок.   
Призма, через которую Дан теперь рассматривает каждый приказ и решение Бараса, делают ситуацию гомерической — слава богу, Барас не знает, что эту призму на Дана надел его… секундочку-секундочку… бойфренд. 

Интересно, сломал ли Барас бы Русику руку снова, если бы узнал, что за его спиной тот, словно заботливая папина новая жена, воспитывает в Дане — яриловиче, вот ирония — свободомыслие. Дану иногда нравится думать, что он бы пошёл и рассказал — просто так, чтобы и в раю были проблемы, это ведь почти нечестно… Но, глядя на лицо Бараса, когда Русик ныряет ему под руку, каждый раз передумывает. Там нет улыбки — в отличие от Дана, улыбающегося всегда, Барас не умеет улыбаться — но есть мягкий изгиб губы, когда Русик умничает. Дан бы, может быть, заревновал — но рядом с ними двумя он чувствует себя ребёнком. 

— Делай так, как считаешь нужным, — говорит Русик как-то, папина новая жена, — думай сам, решай сам, дорогуша. Я просто открыл перед тобой окно.

Чтобы Дан забрался на подоконник, встал ногами и выпрыгнул. Дан этого не озвучивает — смеётся только, и перед тем, как согласиться с каждым Барасовым решением, тянет лишнюю секунду. 

— Я знаю, как будет правильно, — говорит Барас, — иди, сегодня тебе лучше здесь не находится. 

Лишняя секунда. 

*

Правда была вот в чём: Барас никогда не был против его отношений с Сашей. Барасу нравилось, когда Дан общался с отличниками, ребятами в опрятных пиджаках, теми, кого хвалили учителя и любили ученики. Он мог запретить ему общаться с такими, как Русик и целоваться с такими, как Никита Авещенко, но “безобидные” парни вроде братьев Бекуровых его не напрягали. Ох, Барас. Ох, летнее дитя. Дану действительно смешно. 

Правда была вот в чём: если бы Барас знал, что в пятницу после уроков Дан идёт на рандеву с представителями ДК, то ничего бы не сказал. Даже, наверное, одобрил бы.   
Но никто об этой правде не догадывается. 

— А нам не переломают руки и ноги за то, что ты его приволок? — спрашивает парень, выгибая бровь. Потом поднимает ладонь: — Без обид, Жалсараев. Вопрос выживания.

— А ты не извиняйся, — Юля Алекперова смотрит на Русика так, как смотрела бы недовольная Королева-Мать на принца Гарри, который приволок в дом латиноамериканскую актрису. — Меня тоже беспокоит этот вопрос. 

— О боже, — Русик фыркает, — я же жив.

— Ты с ним спишь, — в тоне Алекперовой ни намека на сострадание, — а мы нет. Я не хочу потом объяснять Учредительному совету и Молчанову массовые убийства.

— Да ты не волнуйся, Юлечка, не волнуйся, — Русик падает на стул, — вы бы Барсику понравились. Он таких любит. Вы мне скажете, зачем позвали, или мы дальше будем обсуждать кровавые подробности моей личной жизни?

Дан молча перекатывает чупа-чупс из одного угла рта в другой. Он здесь вообще случайно, Русик приволок его по пути на Колесо, и рот открывать в присутствии Алекперовой он не собирается. Русик мог дружить с ней сколько угодно — _хорошая девчонка, хороший друг, да ладно, она не такая, как про неё говорят, дорогуша, хватит вестись на слухи, у тебя брат сам один большой слух_ — но Алекперова повергала Дана в небольшой локальный ужас. Даже Цырен не умела смотреть так, будто ты оставался без штанов и самоуважения. Станет она следующим Председателем или главой Дисциплинарки, или ещё кем — Дан в любом случае не хотел бы с ней пересекаться.

— Я буду говорить кратко и по делу. Знаешь его? — она протянула Русику фотографию и тот пальцем смахнул со лба свои круглые очки на глаза, чтобы присмотреться. — Его зовут Алексей Немидов. 12Д. Женя подозревает, что он…

Дан снова перегнал чупа-чупс из одного угла рта в другой, откинулся на спинке стула и вытянул ноги. Разговор превратился в белый шум, потому что такие штуки его никогда не интересовали. Дан был далёк от школьной политики настолько, как мог быть далек подросток, в свободное время увлекающийся курением травы на Чердаке. В шестом классе его попытались заставить вступить в оформительский сектор, но, слава богу, не срослось. 

— А чего ты Принца мучаешь, Юль, — неожиданно говорит второй парень, и Дан бы не обратил внимания, если бы тот ладонью не показывал прямо на него. — Давай попросим Жалсараева разобраться.  
Дан смеётся.

— О, — говорит, — сорри. Типа. Меня? — Он тычет в себя пальцем. — Разобраться? Единственное, с чем я могу разобраться, это как найти отсюда выход, ребят, не обессудьте.

Парень наклоняет голову и его кудри наклоняются вместе с ним:

— А что, только у тебя в этой школе фамилия Жалсараев? — И поднимает брови, так, насмешливо, а не зло. — А как же _Барсик_? 

Дан останавливает на нём взгляд. Имени пацана он не знает, и отделение определить не может: на нём нет пиджака, только брошка ДК чёрным металлом блестит на нагрудном кармане. Нет, точно не встречал: парень смуглый, кудрявый и у него ужасно светлые глаза — такого бы Дан запомнил. 

— Камиль, — трёт висок Алекперова. — Я не думаю, что связываться с Жалсараевым — хорошая идея. Я не хочу, чтобы КГУ были у них в долгу. 

— Они школьники, — вздыхает _Камиль_ , — а не коллекторы. Вы же не коллекторы? — Спрашивает он у Дана. Тот языком упихивает чупа-чупс за щеку улыбается:

— Ну, смотря что задолжаете.

— А что хотите?

— А что можете предложить? 

Дан никогда не флиртовал так напропалую — не его стиль, он вообще флиртовать не особо любил, а тут просто… Случилось. Как-то само собой. Парень — Камиль, повторяет Дан про себя — улыбается, поймав многозначительную волну, и улыбка у него приятная: не наглая, а такая, будто он видит во всей этой ситуации что-то забавное, что-то, что ему нравится. Лицо у него живое и подвижное, но как-будто слегка ленивое. Симпатичное — очень.

— Что-нибудь, что не поставит меня и мою начальницу, — он показывает большим пальцем на Алекперову, — в неловкое положение.

Дан медленно подаётся вперёд, складывает локти на парте и медленно вынимает чупа-чупс изо рта. Говорит:

— Тогда неинтересно. То есть, прикинь? Неловкие положения, — улыбается, — я бы не устоял.

— Так, — говорит Алекперова, и одновременно с ней Русик отнимает у Дана чупа-чупс и абсолютно антисанитарно засовывает его себе в рот. — Прекратили, оба. Камиль, в своё нерабочее время, пожалуйста.

— Мамкин предприниматель, — смеётся Русик, вспарывая волосы Дана ладонью. — Нет, ты себя видал? Просто девушка Джеймса Бонда. Ещё секунда — и Камильчик бы…

— Так, Русик, давай без инсинуаций, я…

— Вы оба, — перебивает Алекперова, — можете идти. Руслан, ты меня услышал. Боже, можно когда-нибудь _нормально_ -

Выходя из кабинета вслед за Русиком, Дан оборачивается. Камиль, замечая взгляд, оборачивается в ответ и подмигивает ему, будто у них есть какой-то общий секрет. Дан улыбается, закрывая за собой дверь. Никакого секрета нет, но ему нравится ощущение, что мог бы быть.

Возможно, тогда, в зеркале, он себе не врал. 

Возможно, всё действительно будет хорошо.


End file.
